The Elements of Destiny, Defiance, Friendship and Love
by MSBlackmon
Summary: A girl with incredibly strong power shows up in Jump.While she has a dark past, her destiny points her down an even darker path.A girl that doesn't know who to defy and who to trust.When she makes the wrong choice, it could cost her everything she held dear and make her follow the path of pain, or, she could discover the true meaning behind the things she'd never had.A LOT OF DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

" WE FOUND HER!" A big deep voice yelled, ripping me from my dreamless slumber. My eyes flew open, briefly noticing a large figure holding a flashlight that cut harshly through the early morning dark-that-was-sort-of-light. I stood up slowly and yawned, 4 other men joined him, each one holding a flashlight. I stretched and rubbed my eyes, noticing that the men were the same team as ever. They slowly approached me, a few of them setting their lights down on the concrete ground of the unfamiliar city.

" Hey, guys" I said with a grin. " Nice to see you, Mark, have you been working out? Hey, Tim, how's Martha? Simon, my man, loving the hair. Yo, Matt, you and that Steel City girl still a thing? Ah, dude, Dommy, was it a girl or boy? I heard Lisa had a kid." I addressed each of the men, all of them showing a hint of annoyance at my nonchalant attitude. " You would think after 3 years they would send a different team of guys, no offense, but this is getting too easy." One of the guys smiled.

" I'll send the message to boss." He said with fake sweetness. I grinned.

" Thanks, buddy. You guys are giving me the opportunity to show off my new tricks, I gained 2 more elements in the time I've been way." I said, proudly, watching their confident smiles disappear. " Oh, and I found out this city has superheroes! Though I haven't actually met them, I'll tie you guys up and give them a phone call so you guys can. Say hi for me." I said, touching the spiraling pattern that crawled from my left hand all the way to my shoulder. The guys backed away, intimidated. I removed my hand from my mark for a second and placed a finger on my cheek, tilting my head.

" You know, this looks a lot like you're about to commit a crime. 5 men in an alley, blocking the exit of a teenage girl. Of course, I am wearing only a too short tank top and jean shorts, so it probably looks more like underage prostitution than rape." I said in a sweet voice. " Of course, if I was a prostitute, I could probably afford shoes. And a shower, seriously you guys, I haven't bathed since 2 days before I escaped from the lab, unless you count swimming through lakes and rain." I said, babbling now.

The guys had confusion and hints of disgust on their faces. Tim looked highly uneasy. He cleared his throat and yelled. " Project #02192003! Come with us now, or be prepared for us to use force." He said, with authority dripping from the words.

I took a deep breath. " You know, I don't appreciate being called that and I haven't talked to anyone for 6 months, thanks to you guys being so bad at finding me, so shut up and let me talk. Any way, before I was so rudely interrupted, *cough cough* Tim, I was just going to start talking about maybe becoming a superhero, too. I have powers, so I probably could. Then I was thinking, since I control major and minor _elements,_ I could be called; _Elemental._ Clever, right? Then I could go by Ellie. It's such a cute name, don't you think? Then I could have a secret identity, since Ellie is such a common na-"

" Just shut up already!" Dommy yelled.

"...Oh! I'm sorry were you talking to me? You didn't address me so I couldn't tell."

" Ok, 'Elemental', come with us and we won't have to kill you." Simon said.

I rolled my eyes." You say the same thing every time, besides I'm more likely to kill you."

" No way! We almost got you last time." Mark yelled.

" Yeah, right before I tied you up to the Abraham Lincoln statue."

Matt looked very, _very_ annoyed. " Look, girls. You're all pretty, can we get on with the part where she kicks our asses into next Tuesday and Boss yells at us?"

I laughed.

" Matt knows what's up. I could skip that first part, even though I really wanted to show off my new powers...hmmmmm...yeah, I'll just beat you up." I said.

 **Hey, guys! Sorry about the cliff hanger and the short chapter. Please review or PM me. If you give me an idea I'll try my best to incorporate them. C-YA**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own Teen Titans in my dreams, but sadly not in real life. That would be awesome, though.**

The guys threw glares at Matt who shrugged saying, " It was gonna happen sooner or later"

I mustered the best devious grin I could and placed a hand on my mark. ' Earth' I chanted in my head. The spiral pattern began to glow a strange earthy green, I felt my eyes burn in a similar pain to the mark so I knew they were glowing as well. Thin, flowering vines grew on my palms&the bottom of my feet growing until they reached my elbow and knees. I shifted into a defensive stance, my bare feet scarping against the alleys wet, dirty concrete. The guys walked backwards rapidly, their hands raised in defense. I laughed.

" Leaving so soon?"

5 vines left the ground and wrapped around each of their arms, binding them to their torsos.

" I don't know why they even send you, you can't do shit to me. This was way too easy guys, I feel like I'm the villain now." I walked slowly towards them. " Now, I like this city. You're going to tell Mr. Boss that I went somewhere else, Canada perhaps. Tell him I've gotten so powerful. Tell him to send all his men, get all of them away from this city. Understand?" I said, commanding the vines to group them together.

" Why would we do that?" Mark asked mockingly. I leaned into his face.

" Because, Mark, it would be a downright same if something were to happen," I threatened, a vine emerging from the earth and wrapping around his neck." To you and your fri-"

A small metal disk came and sliced the vine that was around his neck. I exclaimed in shock. My eyes turned to see the well known team of meta-humans, the Titans. I had heard bits and pieces about them while hiding. The leader in a relationship with an alien. A green changeling falling for an angel of darkness. Plain, dramatic gossip. I took in the scene, noting how evil I looked.

" Unfortunately for you, nothing is going to happen to any of them. Just you. Titans go!" An ebony haired boy in a red, green and yellow suit said. Suddenly all 5 came rushing at me.

" Wait! Hold on, they're the bad guys not me!" I yelled. The 5 slowed their pursuit, confusion on their faces.

" Shut up! You started this whole thing by running away!" Mark yelled. My eyes narrowed as I turned to face him.

" Mark, you a not a bright person, I could kill you in 3 second flat. Besides your company started it by kidnapping my family, pumping us full of chemicals, killing 3 of us, and pursuing us when we escaped, not to mention recapturing Lily then accusing ME of being the bad guy." I said in an evil tone, holding up a finger for each of the vile acts.

" Uh...Robin? What do we do?" The green, animal-like boy asked with a slightly idiotic voice. Traffic light (Robin) gave him a look. I could tell he didn't know what to do either.

" I can answer that. The others will come if they don't a respond soon, with a thyresium rope and machine guns that rip through flesh like its paper. We let them go, force them to leave away from here and we part ways. Deal?" I said, matter-of-factly. " unless you'd like them to capture, experiment on, then executed by the lab. Your little powers will be useless."

The looks on their faces displayed arrange of emotions, anger, confusion, shock, but mostly pity. I ignored the pain running through my body, I am not supposed to use my powers for this long, I felt them wavering and made a decision. Before they could respond I spoke.

" I understand you may not trust me. I'm going to try to fix that." My vision blurred as I pressed my arm, allowing myself to fall forward onto my hands and knees as the vines dropped and I turned normal and my mark turned back to black. I glared at the guys, telling them to stay put, even if the vines no longer held them in place.

The Traffic light cleared his throat, grabbing my attention. " How can we help?"

 **Hey people! I updated as quickly as possible. I liked that chapter, not sure why, just did. Any who, I wrote this before I even published the last chapter. I should warn you that I am terrible at writing the Titans, they will have out of character moments all the time. I also don't like writing when a lot of people are present, having to be in the minds of all the characters? Blech. Thyresium is a fake( I think) chemical that blocks the abilities of meta-humans. Any way, what did you guys think of my OC? I wanted to steer away form a " super man" Character ( over powered, no flaws) so I made her a ' glass cannon'. REVIEW! PM! EAT! SLEEP! BREATHE! Wait, depending on who you are(me) you probably won't sleep, just stay up until 6 reading FanFic. Wow I am delaying the end of this authors note. I hate saying goodbye, unless you are a butt head. Then I say goodbye with pleasure. Any way, C-YA later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PurpleRawan: Thanks! That really means a lot coming from one of my favorite writers. BTW when is your sequel coming out? I'm super excited**

 **anon: Wow your comments were well written and thought provoking! Please continue to read and review**

 **Hey! I took forever to update, I have a pattern where I update two times really quickly and then I just kind of stop. Oh well, I am updating now*shrug***

 **I do not own Teen Titans or Tom and Jerry**

4 hours later we all stood; the famous super heroes who trusted me blindly, the group of men that made me feel as though I was living in an episode of Tom and Jerry because I was much more powerful than them it was almost comical, and me. We stood in a damp forest, far away enough from Jump City to ensure that the guys wouldn't follow us back, close enough to not raise suspicion from their superiors. The Titans and I surrounded them, closing off any exit. The walk here had been silent and awkward, none of us could think of anything to say. I walked in towards the guys.

" This is it. Don't you dare ever come near me again. I'm sick and tired of you and the lab following me. If I ever see any of you again, the Titans won't be able to stop me. This is not a threat, this is a promise. Now get your sorry asses away from me before I change my mind." I spat venomously. My tone surprised everyone, including myself. ' Dang, I'm turning into a cheesy action movie' I thought. Tim, Simon, Donny and Mark fled, my out of character speech sending them running towards their black van. Matt stood frozen before slowly turning and walking very slowly away. I took a deep breath and turned towards my allies.

" Well, then. That might have been the most awkward way I've ever met someone." I said humorously.

" Yeah, so mind telling us what just happened?" A machine like male said.

" Um, well, those guys worked for a place called...um, I don't actually know what its called. I just say 'The Lab', it sounds neat, anyway, I escaped from them a few years ago and they're pretty clingy. My sister Lily and I were on our own, but they managed to capture her, so its been just me for a while now. "

The one in the Traffic Light colored suit took a step forward, his mask hiding any emotion from his face.

"What's your name?" He asked.

" Um, well, you can just call me Ellie" I said, not understanding my own awkwardness. " And I assume yours is Traffic Light." ' Yep there it is. Ladies and gentlemen, my attitude has returned.'

The machine man and the green goblin were stifling laughs while the dark girl smirked. Miss Fun in the Sun looked pretty darn confused, but Traffic Light looked down right pissed.

" Grr...*sigh* my name is Robin, I'm the leader of the Teen Titans. These are my team mates Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire."

" Cool, now I know Beastie and Raven are together. And just based on my instincts I'm going to say that Little miss Sunshine and Traffic Light are together too. Am I right?"

The Titans freezed up. I turned towards Cyborg who had a smirk on his face.

" Did I break them?"

" No, its just not official yet. Its gonna happen soon , though."

" Ah. That makes sense, there were these girls I saw that had shirts on that said ' RobStar for life XOXO' so I just made an assumption." The teens snapped out of their trances , blushes on their faces.

" Anyway, should we-" My sentence was cut off by a terrible pain in my right side. The Titans had their mouths opened wide as I began to moved and caught me right before I hit the head rolled to my side as I glimpsed a smug looking Matt with a blood covered knife is his hand. " Son of a bitch stabbed me." I muttered softly before losing consciousness in the middle of a forest.

 **That would be the end. Please review. I want TOUGH criticism and IDEAS. This is not just my story, its yours too! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. C-YA**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have an actual excuse for not updating this time! All I had was my phone, I couldn't update, but now I have access to a real computer. Ah...the sweet clicks of freshly typed words, like the tears of an angel on rosy morning flowers...yeah, I really like keyboards. Answers to reviews:**

 **Guest: I am like a genie, you wanted more, I granted your wish!**

 **PurpleRawan: I am totally blushing, that's so sweet! BTW your latest chapter was awesome.**

 **moonlightqueen376: I'm glad you enjoyed it, but trust me it is so fun to write, I love my OC.**

 **Obviously I don't own Teen Titans, because the show Teen Titans GO! is still on TV and the original hasn't come back.**

Harsh florescent lights. Rhythmic beeping. Sterile chemical smell.' Crap crap crap crap crap!' This can't be happening, there is no conceivable way that this could've happened. The Lab. How the hell did I get back here?! I was with the Teen Titans! How did they still manage to capture me?

" World's greatest protectors, my butt." I muttered dryly. I was in a narrow bed, there was a soft blanket covering the majority of my body and there was a tube in my wrist.' Oh this can't be happening. What if there's more staplium in the tube? Or something worse?' I groaned quietly, knowing what I had to do. I took the blanket and gently tore two strips, I set them down and grabbed the tube, counting down from ten in my head. I yanked. I could fell the needle sliding out of my vein in a disgusting manner, it was considerably less painful than I anticipated. I turned my head away from the blood that was coming out of my open skin quickly. I took one strip and wrapped it tightly around my hand, stopping me from losing too much blood. The other strip tied up my hair, which would not stop falling in my face. Once my black locks were secured, I folded the blanket to allow myself to get up from the bed. I noted the side of my torso wrapped up in bandages.' I am so going to kill Matt'. I pulled the violet shirt down in order to cover myself more, but my belly button still showed.

I tiptoed over to a metal door.' No bars or guards? Strange' I pulled on the handle, thankful there was no squeak. My bare feet touched a carpeted floor.' Carpet? I thought it was tile or something' The Lab was getting less and less familiar every second. I heard footsteps coming this way, the heavy steps crushing the delicate strands on the carpet.' Well, shit' There was no way I was going back in the other room, and there were no doors on the sides of the hallway, plus i wouldn't want to go into a room if i didn't know who or what was in there. I looked up and grinned. An exposed pipe. For once in my life I was thankful I had very little to eat regularly. If I was heavier the pipe would probably break. I held my hands up and jumped, grasping the bar and pulling myself up in order to stay concealed, just as a large figure appeared walking towards the room. A half robot, half human figure. Cyborg? He walked right under me and put a hand on the door ready to open it. I twisted and dropped, my light body facing his back.

" By the way, the girl in there, hates blood and needles so she's pissed at you for sticking a sharp item into her bloodstream." I said in a mock angry voice. Cyborg turned around faster than I thought he could, eyes widening slightly.

" Ellie! You're awake, but wha-how did you- I just walked past-you weren't here-" His voice was shocked.

" You guys should fix the ceiling, I hate how it's perfectly smooth and then, BAM pipe out of no where." I interrupted, attempting to lighten the mood.

" Oh, the pipe, so you're an acrobat?"

" No, I did some gymnastics before..." I trailed off, blushing suddenly as I took in Cyborg's face for the first time. He had one red eye and one brown eye, a slightly rounded nose and nice lips. His human eye was wide, a faint blush appearing on his dark brown face. He seemed to be processing my face, breathing in my features. I unconsciously(A/N Probably spelled wrong.) took a step towards him, he did the same. I couldn't come up with a single coherent thought. Even if I tried. Which I wasn't, I was too busy trying my hardest to memorize his face. His beautiful face. All the sudden we were a few centimeters apart, not breaking eye contact. How did I even get here? Who am I again? What is the world? Whats going on? I couldn't answer any of these questions.

" Cyborg? How's she doing?" A voice came from the yellow and black circle on Cy's waist.

I snapped out of what ever was happening and jumped backwards a foot, doing the worlds best impression of a ripe tomato. Cyborg shook his head and grabbed the circle.

" She's up, Rob. Already out of bed."

" Wow. That's weird, she got up quickly, considering that you check on her every 5 minutes because you have some sort of weird obsession with her, that would mean she didn't waste any time getting out." Cyborg was smushing the phone like thing to his chest, trying to make make the words inaudible. He had embarrassment on his face and he seemed about ready to smack the voice's owner, who I'm assuming was the green goblin boy." Bring her down, Robin wants to talk to her."

He put the circle on his belt and looked at me sheepishly.

" Okay, Robin's nickname is Traffic Light, Raven's has to be Sunshine, and I'm going to make yours...Stalker."

" Oh great, another jokester."He rolled his eyes, starting to walk down the hall. I walked after him.

" Oh I'm not joking, but that could be a cool name for green bean. And then...well I'm not entirely sure about Star's, though she could be..." I continued to ramble on as we walked down the hall, towards the leader of the worlds greatest protectors.

 **Awww. Did I mention some CyborgXOC? I know I didn't because I didn't know there was going to be any. Okay, so pairings are; RobStar, BBRae, and...OCy? Anyway, that is this chapter. REVIEW! You can leave flames if you want. ( I don't even know what flames are :) ) I really want criticism. I would love to improve my writing for you guys. C~YA**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have returned from the land of...um...not writing? IDK, I decided to update again. I just realized that I had forgotten to proof read, so the last chapter was terrible,lol I'm sorry. I watched a YouTube video, and I feel super guilty because it was making fun of FanFic and all the writers, but it was so funny and so true. :)**

 **Cortexin: Thanks, I feel super proud of the name OCy, even though its really stupid :) I know that my chapters are super short, but I will try to make this one longer, on my very first Fic, the chapters were like 400 words each including Author's notes so I think my current length is a drastic improvement. Thank you so much, your review really made my day.**

 **TomboyPrincess12: Thanks, that means more than you can imagine, the first FanFic I ever read was yours, so needless to say, your writing was a pretty big influence on mine.**

 **I do not own Teen Titans, that hasn't changed in the day I've been away.**

"But that wouldn't go right with her attitude, so I think Starfire's nickname should be Cherry, because it sounds sort of like cheery, she's super sweet and she has red hair." I decided, ending the 5 minute conversation we'd been having. Cyborg, er, _Stalker_ continued to stare at me with a cross between amusement and disbelief on his face. We had been standing outside of the door to the common area for a while now, I refused to stop talking until I reached a suitable conclusion, plus I didn't know how Traffic Light would react to me.

" Okay, my nickname is Stalker, Beast Boy's is Jokester, Raven's is Sunshine, Robin's is Traffic Light, and Starfire's is Cherry." I nodded." So what's yours?"

" Late." A voice said from the now open door. We both jumped at the sound of the no nonsense voice coming from The Boy Wonder.

" You know, eavesdropping is rude and you suck at coming up with nicknames, that's not catchy at all." I said, rolling my eyes.

" Well, if you had gotten here sooner, i wouldn't have had to do that."

" We had to come up with a nickname for your girlfriend."

" And Cherry was the best you could d- SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Traffic Light turned red out of embarrassment and anger.

" Oh about a million people on Fanfiction believe you're already married and have 2 children." ( A/N there was a reference there, I don't feel the need to explain it, unless some one here is REALLY confused.)

" Look, as much as I love this argument, I really feel like we should start doing whatever it is you had planned." Cy looked super uncomfortable, but also as though he was witnessing the most hilarious thing on earth. Robin growled slightly and gestured in towards the room.

I walked in after Robin, Cyborg following directly behind me.I saw Raven in the corner, a dark leather bound book in her hand, obviously annoyed by the loud noises coming from the TV. Beast Boy and Starfire were on the couch, she held the controller the wrong way and was still winning against Beast Boy. They paused the game when they saw me, even Raven peeked out over the top of the book for a second, before returning her gaze to the pages.

" Hey guys, I haven't seen you since I was stabbed by Matt, wait, how long was I out? And why did I pass out? And where are we?" My attempt at a light hearted greeting was interrupted by my realization that I had no idea what was going on.

" Oh, I see you have more questions than us. Okay, you were out for 3 days, you passed out because when ' Matt' stabbed you, he hit a blood stream, so you passed out from rapid blood loss and you are in the Titan's tower." Robin said.

" Titan's Tower? Oh, yeah the giant T, you know, you guys suck at secret hideouts." Robin seemed slightly annoyed by my comment. " Oh, I get it, to make sure you don't get lost." The Titans, sans Robin, looked amused by my-teasing. As usual, Robin wasn't.

" We have a question for you, well more of a request really. Could you tell us about your life before you were captured, how you got your powers, ect?"

" oh, you want my life story? Um, okay, so I lived in a small town outside of Joshua, Texas.

 _8 years ago, Joshua, Texas_

 _I was 6 years old, i walked hand in hand with my older sister,Lily. I wore a little blue dress over my tan skin, my blonde hair in pig tails. My sister had tan skin, too, but her hair was a more orangish color, something that stayed the same through out the experiments. We were walking home, to the old farm house that we lived in with my mom, dad and brothers. We were walking down the dirt road, passing our neighbors who had horses._

 _I giggled and pointed frantically towards them. I refused to talk, I had never spoken a word in my life. Lily looked down on me with confusion plain on her face. I sighed and began signing. ' I want to pet the horses.' She nodded and picked my up, holding me over the fence as a white stallion named, , came up and nuzzled my outstretched hand. All of the sudden I was put down and I saw Lily running towards our house. I looked at her for a few seconds before running after her. I saw a man come out of the bushes and place a hand over her mouth. Rage boiled up inside me, how dare this random stranger come by and touch my beautiful sister. I ran up behind him and kicked his leg as hard as I could he turned allowing me to see Lily's frightened eyes. He looked as though someone had told a joke. He began to say something, I had no idea what since I hadn't mastered the art of lip reading. He looked at me and i noticed a van behind him, my mom and dad being led into it, struggling to get to us. They were screaming something. My eyes began to tear up. What was going on? What were they shouting? Why had I been born deaf, if i could hear then I could tell what happened._

 _A hand grabbed me. I didn't even fight it. My daddy was captured. If someone could capture someone as powerful as him, I didn't stand a chance. I hung my head down, focusing on the orange-brown dirt that had occasional clumps of grass. I was thrown into a large trunk. i saw my older brother, Ty, in the corner trying to comfort my baby brother, Henry. I made eye contact with him and he held up his arm. I began sobbing and crushed my face into his chest, holding Henry's hand. I felt lily's chest on my back as she joined the hug._

 _Then every one let go, rushing towards the open looked at me with a strangely sad look on his face. He was 4, he wasn't supposed to be this sad. I looked out the door. My dad was clutching mommy in his arms. She wasn't moving and there was a large red spot on her chest. his hands went to the bump on her stomach that held my baby sister, Elisa. Daddy's face was crumpled and painful to see. I ignored all logic and ran to him, throwing my arms around him. He looked at me. He removed his bloody hands from mommy and signed something at me. ' You were destined for darkness. Kill these men. You will be the greatest villain ever. You will avenge mommy. You will be the one to continue my legacy. Ebony Belle, you will end them all.'_

 _My trembling body was dragged away from daddy, he looked at me with dead eyes as I nodded. I began struggling as an albino man in a suit pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot him through the head, his eyes still looking into mine even though he couldn't see anymore. As his body fell to the ground I screamed my first word._

 _" DADDY?!"_

 **I'm not going to lie, I totally cried while writing this. I tried to make the writing different while writing from her 6 year old perspective. Her back story is going to continue into the next chapter and maybe the one after that. Her real name is Ebony Belle, which means Dark Beauty. She no longer goes by that name cause she doesn't want to be evil. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this long chapter. C~YA**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hate to say this, but I'm a little sad. Not one review :(. Oh well, I just really wanted to know what you guys thought. A quick message: I won't know what to fix if you don't tell me. So I want some cold hard criticism. Lets begin.**

 **I STILL do not own Teen Titans.**

 _6 years ago, The Lab_

 _Lily was pushed back into the cell, the guards throwing her onto the dirty ground as if she was nothing. Ty glared at the men in anger, his fists balling up as I put a hand on his shoulder. Fighting would only make us suffer_ _ **.**_ _Lily stayed curled up on the ground in the fetal position gently swaying side to side. Henry crawled over to her, still afraid to walk, afraid to alert the guards standing just a few feet away. I was not. I stood up from the mucky corner and touched her shoulder, feeling her warmer than usual skin. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. So much had changed, her hair had become slightly darker and so had her skin, her eyes had become cat like and her ears had pointed. Her once delicate hands had grown vicious claws. They kept on injecting her with the DNA of a tiger, I had a special nick name for her now._

 _" Get up, Tiger Lily. It's gonna be okay." I spoke as carefully as possible, knowing I had an accent that made me difficult to understand._

 _We had been in the lab for 2 years now, we had all changed._

 _Ty's skin had turned white and his hair was grey, it always seemed to be lifting up at the edges, as if carried by some invisible wind. His once green eyes were now completely white and pupil-less. He controlled wind, a side effect from constant injections of a chemical I didn't know the name of. I called him Vortex._

 _Henry was different, the injections had only one affect on him, his eyes changed color constantly and they glowed. I still called him Henry._

 _Then there was me. So far they had stuck staplium directly in my spinal cord. My skin was very, very fair, almost as white as Ty's skin and my hair grew very quickly and turned a deep black. I had no abilities (yet!) so I was called Ebony._

 _Lily looked up at me and nodded, taking my hand and allowing her to sit in the corner i just sat in. Ty took our only blanket and laid it over her. Henry curled up beside her, his eyes glowing fuchsia. Ty looked at me. I was next, I'd have another 2 minutes here before I was taken to the room with the sterile white walls and guilty looking nurses. I didn't know whether it was morning, noon or night. We slept when we could and our meals were all the same so we couldn't tell that way._

 _I sighed and moved so I was under the blanket, too. Ty followed until we were all cuddled together underneath the threadbare blanket, sharing each other's warmth. We rarely talked, I couldn't understand much of anything because of the dim lights and we had nothing to talk about. When all you have is your siblings, nothing else, silence speaks louder than the millions of hours we spent crying. All the words have already been spoken._

 _A guard appeared at the entrance, ready to take me to the room. Each trip took at least an hour with 2 minute breaks in between. The cycle went Ty, Lily, me then Henry. I moved the blanket off me and began walking with out looking back, I stepped out of the cell and my bare feet hit the tiled floor, The dress that went to my knees when I was a 6 year old, now went to 4 inches below my knees. As an 8 year old I was much smaller than 6 year old Henry, of course Henry was tall, but I was only about 3.5 feet tall, drastically shorter than I was supposed to be._

 _The guard put his hand on my back and led me through the long hallways. My hair went to my mid thigh, Ty had once said I looked like a ghost, I think he was right._

 _I walked through the door and sat on the bed, not waiting for instructions. The same nurse was there, but this time she looked excited about something. The blond woman walked over to me and eyes went to her lips and I focused on their movements.' Today is the day you will hear.' My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did she mean by that?' Today is the day you get your powers' What?!_

 _" What? I think I misunderstood you." There I was, being nice to the woman that helped ruin my life. Way to go, self._

 _She took a needle and pressed into my wrist. I flinched. Normally I go onto my back, what was happening. Blondie smiled at me. i found myself unable to look away from her orange eyes. Orange. Weird. I felt fluid flow into my wrist. I looked down at it, shocked to see a black spiraling pattern appearing on it. Then I felt something weird. My ears were tingling. An incredible sense came to me as I began to...hear. Hear! I can hear! I opened my mouth._

 _" Hello?" A clear, un accented voice. My eyes began to water. I can hear. My mouth was in a permanent smile._

 _She began to remove the needle and write something down on a clipboard. had it been an hour all ready? She set the board down and smiled at me._

 _" Your new life begins today."_

 _The guard led me back to my cell. I was practically running with a huge smile on my face. It hadn't even hurt this time._

 _The guard pushed me roughly, but i stayed on my feet. Ty noticed my good mood and began signing in the light of Henry's eyes. I shook my head. He looked at me, now very confused and talked to me instead, expecting me to read his lips._

 _" What's that on your arm?" His voice was deep and I started to happy cry again. He was up in an instant, now very concerned, Henry and Lily soon followed._

 _" What happened?" Lily asked.I turned to her and smiled widely._

 _" We finally have some good news."_

 **Okay, its like super early (or late) here, so that's why its very poorly written. Well, I'll try to update as soon as possible. So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. C~YA**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I decided that instead of going to bed like I should be doing, I'm going to update again. I got a review and was instantly motivated. You might want to read the note to the reviewer because it does clear up some stuff.**

 **blackflowers639: Yeah, I totally agree. Experimentation is terrible. They took her family in specific because they had no ties, They were the last of the blood stream with no other family or friends, they chose them because less people would be hurt by their disappearances( not every character is entirely on one side of good or bad). They killed the parents because they wanted to weaken the kids and because their older bodies wouldn't take the chemicals as well as the younger kids. The only other people in there were dead long ago, but there is a little girl (possible focus of a sequel) in there too, but they never meet.**

 **I do own Teen Titans, wait, no I don't I just own the crappy FanFic. :) BTW the song is called Autumn Fires**

 _3 years ago, The Lab_

 _" Ebony? Why did that man say that? Where's Ty?" Henry screamed at me. Tears were flowing down his face and his eyes were glowing yellow. Lily was hunched up in the corner, not believing what had happened._

 _" Henry. Calm down. Screaming will get you no where." I spoke calmly, as if tears weren't cascading down my face at 20 MPH." That man was being kind when he told us that, knowing the truth is better than living a lie. Ty... he went with mommy and daddy. Right now he's playing with Elisa in a castle made of clouds. He's laughing with mommy and daddy and helping the seasons change. " I managed to choke out._

 _Henry ran into my arms and we fell to the ground hugging. Lily crawled over to us and embraced both of us._

 _" Ebony? Please, sing the lullaby, let us rest our minds." Lily whispered. I nodded and started the song._

 _In the other gardens_

 _and all up the veil_

 _from the autumn bonfires_

 _see the smoke trail_

 _woods ablaze with color_

 _yellow, red and brown_

 _leaves of gold and crimson_

 _carpet all the ground_

 _sing a song of seasons_

 _something bright and all_

 _flowers in the summer_

 _fires in the fall_

 _frosty is the morning and_

 _chilly is the day_

 _cold the night and silent_

 _winters on the way_

 _pleasant summers over_

 _and all the summer flowers_

 _how the red fire blazes_

 _how the grey smoke towers_

 _sing a song of seasons_

 _something bright and all_

 _flowers in the summer_

 _fires in the fall_

 _flowers in the summer_

 _fires in the fall_

 _By the time I had finished the long song Lily and Henry had fallen asleep. I sighed and forced my thoughts down. Ty had been the thing that kept us together, he kept us here, if he hadn't convinced us that escaping was pointless, we would've left ages ago. A thought popped into my head. A ludicrous idea. Just my kind of idea. I gently pushed their bodies off of me and crawled to the cell door. There was no guard, only a single flower left there in Ty's memory. They probably thought we were too emotionally distraught to make an escape attempt. Idiots. I reached for the flower and the instant I touched it my mark began to glow and so did my eyes, an earthy green color. I smiled as I realized today was our last day in The Lab. i walked over to the sleeping bodies and shook them awake singing at them to be quiet. They nodded in a confused manner and I motioned towards the door. They followed me and I turned towards Lily._

 _" Do your roar. Break down the door." I commanded. Her eyes widened in realization. I turned towards Henry." Run as fast as you can. Don't look back." He nodded and I signaled to Lily. She took a deep breath and unleashed a mighty roar. The intensely loud sound waves split the metal and caused an alarm to go off. I grabbed their hands and began running, leaping over the twisted metal and pulling them through the hallways. Soon Lily's tiger speed took over and she was dragging me._

 _A large amount of men with guns came around the corner. Lily and Henry stopped but I kept on running, summoning a thick vine to knock them against the wall. I turned around to the shocked faces of my siblings._

 _" Cool right?" We began to run again , nearing the stairs that led to the roof. We turned onto the steps and Lily and Henry began climbing up. I turned around and shouted behind me._

 _" Keep on going, I'll keep them off your tail." I summoned all the vines I could and blocked off the path of the men chasing us. I turned and climbed the stairs, emerging onto the roof. It was night time, a full moon. There was a city beyond us with a pointy building sticking up. We were on the top of a building covered in graffiti with an Indian restaurant across the street._

 _"Seattle." Lily said. " We used to live here, remember? This is TUBS the free wall, and that's the restaurant we loved." I nodded, remembering the year we lived in the city. Henry looked around, he was much too small to remember this place. We dropped from the building and entered the forest park._

 _" Ebony! Your mark!" Henry yelled. I looked to see my left arm glowing silver, the direct color of the moon._

 _" No, your eyes!" Lily whispered, I looked in the puddle to see my face, my tiny nose, big lips and wide eyes that had turned into the strangest thing. the back round color was silver, the moon silver, with 6 moving spirals. 5 of them were black, but one of them was an earthy green.I remembered what the blond nurse had taught me about my ability. I could control 7 elements, one of them would be a permanent recharge element ( moon) and the rest I would keep until I got a new one. When I touched the flower I gained earth. I guess if I gain 6 more than I'll lose earth. I turned around and smiled at them._

 _" Time to start our lives again."_

 **OMG that was a highly emotional but terribly written chapter. The Lab is a small facility, that's why they were able to escape so easily. Also, anyone familiar with the Seattle area? What I wrote was accurate. TUBS is no longer standing, but it was 3 years ago. Anyway, REVIEW! C~YA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back? Back again? I am back. Tell your friends! Oh, wait, I don't have any! LOL!...:( Anyway, I'm updating a lot more than usual lately, don't get used to it I swear once I get back home I'm not gonna update for, like months. We got 2 whole reviews! Feel free to read a few of my responses, I swear I don't explain anything during the actual story. I'm such a cruddy author*shrugs* Oh well.**

 **PurpleRawan: I know, it was so dark and depressing and had no details whatsoever. I only cried when Ebony explained to Henry what happened to Ty and when I wrote about the mom being pregnant :( You will find out what happens to Henry, well, sort of.**

 **blackflowers636: Yea, you were the reviewer that motivated me :)( EPIC SPOILER ALERT) Ty died because He was getting old, 19, and his body began to reject the chemicals, when Lily turns 19 the same thing will happen to her. They all die when they turn 19. * HINT HINT***

 **I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!**

" And, then I ended up here and, you know the rest." I had skimmed over a lot of the story, excluding my father's last words, skimming over the details of Ty's death, they didn't need to know about the expiration date. Now I was on the couch staring at my hands. Cyborg sat a few centimeters away from me, Robin was furiously writing on a piece of paper, Beast Boy was on the floor cross legged with an incredulous look on his face. Starfire was sitting next to Cyborg and Raven was clutching her head slightly, over whelmed by the emotions in the air.

" What happened to Henry?" Robin asked, no emotion in his voice. I breathing hitched. How do I tell them? Tell them that the group of guys had been too violent against the 10 year old? tell them he was currently face down in a ravine 2 miles north of Steel City? I couldn't.

" Both Lily and Him were captured." I said. That was a lie. Not one part of it true. They could tell, I was always a terrible liar. " Why do you want to know this?! What good will it do to know my life story?!" I asked, voice raising.

" Just protocol." He said automatically. Robin stopped writing and retreated out the door. Starfire sighed and followed him.

" You positive they're not a couple? She follows him like a dog." I said in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood. Didn't work.

" I'll be meditating." Raven said, black magic creating a portal that she stepped through before disappearing. I sighed and closed my eyes, naturally leaning towards cyborg, who was quiet the entire time.

" Wait a second!" Beast Boy said loudly. I opened one eye and raised the same eyebrow, signaling him to continue. " If you were 6 years old 8 years ago, that means your 14!" I rolled my eyes.

" That entire story and the one thing you focus on is my age." Cyborg stood up and faced me. His eye traced my body and I shifted uncomfortably, noticing my stomach half exposed, realizing I had 3 years worth of dirt caking my body.

" No way, there's no way you can be 14. You look more 11 or 12." Cy said, making the decision not to believe me. I stood up and looked at him.

" What day is today?" I asked, no emotion in my voice.

" August 4th, Saturday." He replied without missing a beat.

" Why?" BB asked. I smiled.

" I was born on August 5th, 2000." I made direct eye contact with Cyborg. " so, I'm actually pretty much 15."

" You're the youngest one here!" Beast Boy exclaimed. " I'm no longer the youngest Titan!" I rolled my eyes.

"You still are. I'm not a Titan." I said. An awkward silence followed.

" Not yet." Cyborg muttered. I turned to face him.

" What?"

" Nothing"

An extremely happy Starfire burst through the door, flying a foot above the ground. She came up to me and squished me in a giant hug.

" Oh, joyous news, friend Ellie!" She screamed loudly. I began to squirm and mouthed to Cyborg.' CAN'T BREATHE'. He laughed as Star set me down. I took a deep breath.

" What? What is this joyous news?" I asked mimicking her language. She smiled.

" I finally get to partake in the girl time. Raven never lets me perform makeovers on her, now I can perform them on you!" She grabbed my hand and began to dag me out the door. My eyes widened and I struggled against her, mouthing ' help me' at the boys. They just laughed as Star dragged me towards my impending doom.

 **OKay! Short chapter, cliff hanger. Best chapter ever! Please review! I didn't have much time to work on this, but I will write again soon. C~YA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!I am updating again! The last chapter was absolutely terrible OOC moments galore! And before I forget, please check out Cortexin, their stories are awesome :)**

 **blackflowers636: I can't tell you much, you will have to wait until the time comes * EVIL LAUGHTER***

 **I STILL DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

 _5 hours later_

Starfire was ruthless. I learned that today, she had spent 5 hours on my appearance. She had scrubbed me down until a new layer of skin appeared, done the strangest things to my hair and supplied me with new clothes. I took a step towards the mirror, nervous and excited to see what she had done. Earlier, my hair was tangled and up in a bun, now it was soft and brushed out, the black waves piling slightly on the floor due to the extreme length. my skin had been covered with dirt, now you could see my snow white skin tone. My skin was perfectly clear and soft, making me look like a doll. My eyes shimmered, now there was only one black spiral, the other colors were green,yellow, blue/grey,red and a white that resembled feathers. All those elements. I was wearing a white turtle neck that had no sleeves, a spiral pattern that matched my mark was on the chest.I wore a black skirt that ended above the knees and black boots that ended just below the skirt.

" Wow." I said." I look like a super hero." Starfire nodded happily and handed me a hair band. I took it and braided my hair tightly so the braid ended at my hips. I tossed it over my shoulder and did one final spin, earning a squeal from Star. She ushered me out of her room and towards the hall.

" Wait here." She commanded, a fire in her eyes. I obeyed as she walked through the door and cleared her throat. " I wish to show to you the brand of the new and the improved, Ellie!" I just stood there, not going through the door. What was she doing? She poked her head through the door." You are supposed to be of the coming out now."

" Why did you announce it like that? I could've just walked in." I said, pushing past her into the room. I met the stares of the Titans. " What?" Raven muttered " Cool" Under her breath and went back to her book. Robin and BB shrugged before returning to their video game. My eyes turned towards Cyborg who had his jaw hanging low and his eye wide. i walked towards him and poked his shoulder.

" Hello? Anyone home?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. He blinked and looked down, his face deepening in color.

" Oh, yeah, it's just that you look very bea-" his sentence was cut off by a blaring alarm and blinking red lights. Robin jumped up and began typing into a computer screen I never noticed. a picture appeared of a girl in a tiger print suit with a tail and black boots. her brown- orange hair was shaped like a mane and she had very familiar feline eyes and pointed ears. She looked so familiar, why did she look so familiar?

" Tiger Lily, she seems to be robbing a down town bank. Titans go!" Robin yelled and every body but me started running. Tiger Lily? That was too similar, but Lily had been captured, there's no way she could be-

" Ellie! You too!" Robin yelled again. I jumped out of my daze, that wasn't Lily, I need to focus, robin is letting me fight on his team, that means I can be a super hero, I don't have time to be thinking about the past. I began running after Cy, grinning at the adrenaline rush I had. Today, I will be a super hero. we entered the garage and Cyborg motioned for me to get in the car, I declined, I was going to fly instead. I ran over to Star and Raven, equipping air. My mark burned and I felt weightless. I jumped up and felt myself float, the Titans tower growing smaller as I followed Starfire and Raven towards the town. Today is the day my new life begins.

 **Eughhh. That was bad. That was short. i am a terrible author * puts on cone of shame*. I will update as soon as possible, but the more reviews i get = the quicker I update. C~Ya**


	10. Chapter 10

**I haven't slept in 2 days and am ridiculously tired. I wrote this chapter already but Fan Fic derped so I have to write it all over again. I am in the worst possible mood right now. This is going to be a terrible chapter.**

My air element was growing weak, I was shaking in the air by the time we made it to the bank. Starfire and Raven landed gracefully down next to Robin, who was parking his motor cycle and BB who was hopping out of the T car while Cy surveyed the area, I , however, dropped into a kneeling position in a very rough and ungraceful manner. I stood up and walked towards the others who had gathered near a fountain.

" Well, I was expecting a villain running out the door with money bags while citizens ran away in terror. I want my money back." I said jokingly. The others seemed to be un-amused by my ( Quite frankly hilarious) joke. The team didn't even acknowledge my joke as they looked around. I stepped slightly behind Cy and turned around, noting the lack of people and movement.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't the poachers. I see you have a new trap with you today." A heartbreakingly familiar voice said, causing me to turn around. I was still hidden behind Cyborg so she couldn't see me, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. ' This isn't Lily. Even if they look the same and sound the same, Lily is probably dead by now, she is almost 19.' I thought, trying to convince myself. " Aren't you going to show it off?"

" That's enough with the cat and mouse games, Tiger Lily. Titans Go!" Robin yelled his signature catch phrase and the world sprang into motion. Starfire flew into the air and began peppering the ground with starbolts as Raven picked up a car with her black magic and threw it towards the criminal, only to have it dodged and bring down Beast Boy. As Raven rushed to help her friend, Cyborg Began running towards her, firing his sonic cannon. A loud roar rang through the air as Cyborg was knocked back into me, before his body crushed me against the wall. pain rushed through my body as the same sound wave caused Starfire to fall from the air and Robin to come running to her rescue. Tiger Lily stood there and sighed heavily, her back to me.

" Oh, this was so boring, I barely did anything, you poachers are useless." She taunted. I scooted out from under Cyborg's injured body and stood up, facing the back of the villianess.

" You know," I said, watching as Tiger Lily turned around, her eyes widening as she saw my face." you remind me of someone. I don't suppose you're the person I'm thinking of?" She walked towards me slowly, studying my face with an incredulous look. I walked towards her to, now knowing that the person before me had to be my last living relative.

" Ebony? Is that really you?" Her voice had lost its mocking edge and she placed her hand on my cheek. My eyes watered from the contact and I leaned into it before wrapping my arms around her. She returned the hug and began stroking my braided hair.

" I thought you were dead." I sobbed into her shoulder. " I thought you were playing with Ty, Elisa and Henry. Making seasons change with Mommy and Daddy." I choked on the words that I had once spoken to Henry.

" I was thinking the same about you." She whispered. I held her tighter and she did the same.

" We can't have a normal day with you can we?" Cyborg's voice spoke up, causing us to release each-other. She had her arm around my shoulder, but the height difference made it awkward. I faced the team, the emotions on their faces ranging from disbelief to amusement.

" You'd have to have a normal person first." I replied. " Well, this is my sister, Lily. And that's the team and this is going to be awkward." I said,realizing the craziness that was certain to come.

" I'll return the money if it helps." Lily offered sheepishly. Robin seemed to be angered by this statement. He stepped forward until he was a few inches away from us.

" Regardless of your ties to Ellie, you can't just-"

" Ellie?" Lily asked. My face dropped. ' So much for that'

" Umm, my birth name isn't Ellie." I said awkwardly, receiving confused looks from the Titans, Cyborg in particular.

" Then what is it?" Cy asked, leaning forward slightly.

" My birth name is Ebony Belle Smith."

 **It was ten times better the first time. Anyway, I really need more reviews. I need FEEDBACK and CRITICISM. So I am going to be a butt head. No more story until I get 19 reviews. C~YA**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello friends. It's been so freaking long since I looked at my account, it's 100% ridiculous. What I wrote before seems so cringe now. If you'd like, I'll rewrite this story. Idk. I have a Wattpad account now ( I'm SONALIPAPAYA ) Anyway sorry for not updating for a literal year omg.


End file.
